Mr and Mrs Cullen
by babycakes458
Summary: Edward and Bella are a couple married for 6 yrs, and in love, but they are keeping something to themselves, both of them belong to different agencies that kill people, what happens when their next assignment is to kill each other?
1. Chap 1 Questions and counseling

Hey readers! Thank you so much for reading my stories

I really hope you'll like it, if you have any suggestions,

comments, or predictions just review.

Any questions just PM me

Well again, thank you, and here's the first chapter...

* * *

**EPOV**

_**Questions and counseling**_

"Listen, Doc. I love her a lot, but we haven't been the same since three months ago, I mean it's not like I'm not happy, cuz I am , but I just don't know anymore.." I trailed off not knowing what to say next, I couldn't believe I actually said yes to the idea of visiting a psychologist, I knew me and Bella were having some issues but still, it didn't had to go the far.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen, when was the last time you two had any type of intercourse?" The doctor asked me.

"Hmm I don't know, I can't remember any other intercourse we had besides kissing" I answered.

I really didn't care what the doctor was talking about, I just wanted to get this over so I could go home and plan the next day, this morning I have gotten a message saying that the agency I worked for needed some killing.

My hobby was to get rid of people, my agency was one of the best around, only me myself and I knew I worked there, of course my best friend, Conner knew, he worked there too. But my beloved wife didn't as much as I wanted to tell her, I couldn't, if I did I would be in big trouble.

I looked at the clock besides the doctor's desk it had only one minute left, I was glad this was almost over, I looked at the door and saw my wife's shadow walking from side to side, she was next for the private session and then both of us would be good to go and come back until next week, for the next session.

"Okay, well time is running out, well talk more about this on your next appointment" The doctor said before shaking my hands.

"Please, tell Isabella she can now come in, on your way out"

"Sure" I told him

I got out of the room and told Bella she could now go in, she gave me a warm smiled that made my heart flipped and went in to the doctor's office.

I sighed and went to sit down and took a magazine to read.

**BPOV**

"I just don't know what to do anymore, There's this huge space between us, and it just keeps filling up with everything that we don't say to each other. What's that called?" I asked in disbelief.

It was no secret that me and Edward had some issues we barely talked to each other now, and this problem just kept on getting bigger and bigger, I didn't knew what to do anymore and the only solution I had found, was: Psychologist, even though Edward didn't got along with it like I did, at the end he agreed and now here I was at the doctor's office telling him the problem.

"Marriage" He said

"What?" I asked him confused

"The answer to the question you just ask me"

"Oh right" I told him

"So let me get this clear, you and your husband haven't been talking to each other lately......"

I let him ramble on and on while I concentrated on my mind, I had gotten a call this morning from my agency that I needed to get rid of one drug dealer.

I worked for a agency of all women, our job was to get rid of the people that were somewhat dangerous to us.

No one knew about this but me and of course one of my friend's Angela, that was also part of the agency, as much as I wanted to tell Edward, I knew I couldn't that would have been a really bad mistake, and they could even kill him by knowing, and I couldn't let my Edward get hurt.

"Mrs. Cullen?" The doctor asked me waving a hand in front of me

"Yes?"

"Well, as I was saying, that all the time we have for this session, will talk more about this next week" He told me

I smiled at him and went out of the office, I found my hot husband reading a magazine, I looked at him and smiled, as I took his hand and went outside to the car.

As usual I cooked dinner and like always we had a silent dinner.

"Sweetheart, can you pass me the salt?" Edward asked me

"It's in the middle" I told him

"What?" He asked confused

"The salt is in the middle of both of us" I told him smiling at him.

We finished eating and went to bed, as usual I had to stay up late reading a book, but my mind wasn't on the book it was on planning tomorrow on hos to kill the drug dealer.

"Baby, can you turn off-" Edward started saying

"Five minutes" I told him, cutting him up

He sighed and went to sleep.

I stayed up for about ten more minutes until I had all planned out for tomorrow......

* * *

Okay, I know both of them are not talking a lot and this chapter might be boring, but don't worry the next chapter will be all about pure action of both of them.

Please REVIEW! And thanks again for reading my story


	2. Chap 2 Lucky and Gabe pt 1

**BPOV**

**Lucky and Gabe**

**Part 1**

I woke up to the sound of the bathroom. I stood up from bed and went downstairs for a coffee .

I made my way to the over and press the on button.

"Please enter passcode" A voice told me

I quickly entered my password and the oven opened a secret entrance which held all my knifes, guns, and other stuff. Edward didn't knew anything about this. He couldn't.

I took the only thing I was going to need for today, a gun, the night before I had my whole plan ready now I just needed the best time to go with it: when Edward left for a night out with his brother's; Emmett and Jasper.

I went up stairs and went to check on the bathroom to see if Edward was still there, to my luck he had just enter the shower. I sighed in relief and went to my closet, I dig and dig until finally I found my outfit, in my opinion it was a outfit a hoe will wear. But in this circumstances as much as I hated it I need it to wear it. I hid the outfit under my bed just as Edward was about to enter the room.

"What are you doing?" I heard Edward asks while I was still in four legs by the bed.

"Trying to find my clip" I told him

"Ok?"

"Yeah"

"Uhmm I'm going to work, so I'll see you later?"

"Oh, you aren't going out tonight with your brothers?"

"I am but I'm still coming to change first"

"Oh right" I smiled at him

"And make sure you get ready, tonight is the dinner with the Jolie's"

"Oh, I forgot, good thing my dress is clean"

"Yea"

"You want some breakfeast?"

"No, it's okay, I'm not hungry anyways"

"Kay" I mumbled

He came over to me and press his lips against my forehead

"Sleep, it's early" He told me

"Yea, love you"

"Love you more" And with that he walked out the door, to work.

Well that gave me time to cook dinner and to buy the new curtains I had seen at Ralph Lauren yesterday. I got changed and went to buy the groceries. Today was going to be a long day.

**EPOV**

I woke up as early as I could, I went silently to the basement, and open a secret trap door I had installed there, I took a ladder and went down. There I had all my guns, knifes, and bombs. I only took the two guns I would use to kill Lucky.

Last night I made all my plans for today. I told Bella I was going out with my brothers, but only I knew that it wasn't true. I was going to a game bar, that's were Lucky was going to be, and that was the best place for the job.

I quickly got out of the basement and went to the house, I looked at Bella, she was deeply asleep. I felt the urge to touch her, but I had to get in the shower, I didn't had time to waste.

I turn on the hot water and relax, while I still could.

I got out of the shower, only to find my lovely wife in four legs bending down, turns out she was looking for a clip. She asked me if I wanted to eat but I had an urge to get to the office, so I just told her no. I went downstairs then outside and got on my Volvo. Before I took out I carefully took out my wedding band and put it in a safe place in the car.

In less than ten minutes I was in the office.

"Mr. Cullen, here's everything you need to know about Lucky" My assistant, Nancy told me, handing me some papers.

I made my way to my own office when I saw my friend, Connor.

"What's good today?" I asked him

"Same old. Same old, people need killing" He said with a goofy smile on his face.

I shook my head and chuckled softly.

I open my office and first thing I did was to log on the computer, I had a lot of unread messages.

Long day I thought as I started my job.

I got off work around nine which meant I had about thirty minutes before the Jolie's party. I got to the house to quickly eat dinner and then go do some killing.

**BPOV**

I got dinner ready and set up the table, Edward should be get here in about five minutes. I took a deep breath and revise my plan one more time. I heard the garage door open, which meant Edward was probably Edward. I started thinking how he was going to react when he saw the curtains I bought.

We ate dinner with little shorts conversations and laughs. After dinner he went to the living room.

"What do you think about the new curtains?" I asked him, with a smile.

"I thought we agreed, about buying them in a month"

"Well, old ones were getting bad" I told him " Another women tried to get them, but I won them from her"

"I bet you did, sweetie"

"If you don't like them I can take them back" I told him sarcastically.

He looked at me and said " Okay, I don't like them"

"You'll get used to them ...sweetie" I told him with a smile.

We went upstairs and I took a little bit of time to put on the hoe outfit and put a trench coat on top.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me.

"I need some...pads" I told him, which sounded more as a question.

"Oh..right..yea" He mumbled, clearly embarrased of even asking.

"So I'll see you later to go to the Jolie's? I asked him

"Yes baby" He said.

With that I got out of the house, into a taxi and made my way to the hotel where Gabe, the men I needed to kill was...


	3. Chap 3 Lucky and Gabe pt 2

**CHAPTER 3**

**LUCKY AND GAVE PT.2**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella as she went out the door. I sighed and made my way to my bag, which held my guns.

I took some cash and made my way to my car, to the sports bar. In less than five minutes I was there, the bar was full of people. I took some shots, but not so many, then I saw one of Lucky's friend entering the 'ONLY EMPLOYEES' room. I followed him, and took my plan in action.

I opened the door and saw four man playing poker.

"Do any of yaa, know where de bathrum is?" I asked them in a drunk voice.

"No" One of them answered in a cold tone.

"Oh my gawd, you guys playin poker?" I asked "Can I play, I'm good at it"

I saw all of them change looks and one of them shook their heads.

"What are you even doing here?" One of them asked

"O c'mon, what's only one more game?" I said " You all are just scared I'm going to win" I took out the money I had, which was a lot and waved it to them.

"See, I have money"

"Okay, c'mon and play" One of them said, I took the chair the was empty and played, I was losing.

I was just hoping that Lucky will get there soon. We continued to play and I made my self lose, since I didn't care about the money at all. I only cared about Lucky.

About thirty minutes later, the door opened and a man with blonde hair, and brown eyes showed up. I knew in a instant that was Lucky.

"Who are you?" He asked me as he came toward me.

"I'm Sebastian" I lied

"Well, what are you doing here?" He asked " Are you looking for a job?"

"You are the job " I said

"What?"

"I said YOU are THE JOB!" I told him.

I took out both of my guns and shoot all of them, one of them had a gun and thought I didn't knew, I shoot him first and he felt to the ground. In less than three minutes all five of them were dead. I looked over at the poker table, curiosity got to me and I looked at the cars of the one that was mostly winning.

"Pairs of three" I read, "Fuck , he was cheating" I said as I shook my head and made my way out of the room. I got out of the bar and went into my car, I looked at the clock I had fifteen minutes to get home. I closed my eyes and relax a little bit before I drove home.

**BPOV**

_**AFTER SHE LEFT THE HOUSE**_

I left my car around the corner from the hotel and took a taxi. As I sat down in the taxi I looked at my purse, It only had three things. I told the taxi to stop in front of the hotel, I gave him fifty dollars and made my way inside. I got in the elevator all the way to the tenth floor.

With a shaky hand I knocked on the door, to my surprise a women opened it. She looked at me from head to toe, and then let me eat, she told me to show her my purse, she looked through it and then gave it back, she guide me to the room. Inside Gabe was sitting down in his pajamas. _Gay _I thought

He looked at me and cocked one of his eyebrows at me. I smiled playfully at him and open my trench coat to reveal the slutty outfit I was wearing. He check me out and bit his lip.

Twenty minutes later I knew it was time for this to end.

"You been a bad boy" I told him "Bad people need to be punished"

"Yes, punished me" He said. I felt the urge to puke.

I blind folded him and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

I grab his head. He moaned._ Okay, that's it.. _I thought.

And I twisted his head, he took a sharp breath and he was dead.

I put on my trench coat, and went to the balcony.

"He's dead" I heard the women said "Get her"

I gasped I didn't notice they were another people inside.

Luckily I had my favorite purse, I smiled as I open the hidden space that I sew on the purse

I put the purse on a handle by the balcony and pulled to make sure it was safe.

I looked down from the balcony, God it was a big height, I shook my head and jump.

The purse had a chain attached to it that would allow me to jump while tugging the bag in a place so it wouldn't fall down too.

To my luck there was a taxi in front of the building. I got down to the floor a few people stared at me and then looked up with the mouth's open. I just smiled at them. I took the taxi to where my car was and then I drove home. To my waiting husband.

I got home and I went up to my room. To my surprise the bathroom light was open. I went quickly to the closet and took out the dress I was going to wear to the Jolie's tonight. I changed quickly while he was in the bathroom and then packed the outfit in the box and put it under the bed .

"Lost something again?" Edward said.

I jumped and quickly got up.

"You scared me" I told him giving him a smile.

"I didn't heard you come in" He said

"You were in the bathroom" I told him

"Right" He said with a laugh.

"How was you night out with the boys?"

"We went down to the sports bar. Put some money on the game"

"How'd you do?"

"I got Lucky" He told me with a crooked smile.

I notice he had changed out of his old outfit and put on a new one.

"You ready to go?" He asked me

"Sure" I told him.


	4. Chapt 4 Confusions

Hello dear readers.I'm really sorry that I haven't

been uploading chapters quickly but here is the next

chapter in the story.

_Chapter 4_

_Confusions_

_BPOV_

"So how you been?" My dear neighbor Katie asked me.

"Good" I responded

"It's nice to know that your doing good" She said with a smile.

Her husband called her to go get some more champagne for the party.

"Oh, can you please hold her for a minute?" She asked me. Holding out her little six month old baby to me.

"I don't really th-" I started to say but she handed me the baby girl.

I gave her a smile and took the girl in my arms. I personally didn't get a long with babies that much. They always cried when I was holding them, let a lone taking care of them. I never even thought about having babies with Edward.

I looked at the little girl, she was sucking on her first, I arched me eye brown at her and she smiled, at first I thought I was just imagining it but she actually smiled. But then she hit me with her rattle, I glared at her as she started laughing, I shook my head and just waited for her mom to come.

_**EPOV**_

"So how's work?" My friend Ben asked.

"Good. Excellent"

"Maybe, it's just luck" My other neighbor, Eric said.

"Yea, I got _Lucky_" I said with a smile.

I took my glass of wine and took a drink out of it. I walked around their house. Their whole house was almost filled with guest. As I made my way to their kitchen to get more wine, I saw Bella holding a baby girl. I couldn't see Bella's face but I could see the baby's. The baby was laughing as Bella hold her.

Me and Bella had never talked about babies since we got married, but now seeing the baby laughing as Bella holding her made me think about it.

_Was this what she wanted? _I asked myself. I felt sad all of the sudden, if that was what she really wanted then I was making her miserable by it. It's not that I didn't want to have babies, because I did.

Is she wanted to have babies then I was totally okay with it. In that moment, Bella turned around and she saw me staring at her, I made eye contact with her and then she turned her head toward the baby and then looked at me again. She had sadness in her eyes, I looked down and made my way to the kitchen.

How can I be this stupid, it was obvious it was a baby she wanted, how could I be such a fool to never see that or even think about that. I shook my head and I opened the wine bottle.

_**BPOV**_

I turned my head only too see Edward staring at me, he looked happy but his eyes didn't say the same. His eyes showed sadness. I turned my head to look at the baby, and then out of nowhere something made me think that Edward looked sad because he wanted a baby.

I felt my face go into a sad emotion I looked at him one more time but he suddenly looked down and walked away.

If this was what he wanted, then I wanted to run to him to tell him that if he wanted a baby that it was fine with me, but I didn't had the guts to do it.

"Thank you" Katie said as she came back. She took the baby in her arms and sit down again.

"No problem" I told her

"Have you and Edward talked about having kids?" She asked

"Umm no we haven't" I told her honestly.

"Well, I think you two should have a baby, you will make a great mom"

I smiled at her, _a mom who kills people for a living, yea I should be the greatest mom in the world._ I thought.

"Thank you" I told her

She just smiled at me.

The party went by smoothly, I talked to some neighbors who asked me about my job, and like always I responded with the same answer.

"The company is doing good, we just got a deal that might give us a lot of money to earn" That was my cover story.

If any one asked about my job or what I worked in, my story was that I worked for K.L.S Company, that I was a designer there, and half of it was true,I did worked there for about five years but I quit when I started working as an agent.

"That's awsome news, Bella" I heard a high pitched voice said.

I knew who had that voice, it was no other than the hoe of the neighbor hood, Lauren Marolly, I never got along with her, and maybe it was because of the fact that she tried to steal my husband away from him once and because every time Rose and Alice, my two best friends, came with their husbands, Emmett and Jasper, she flirt with them, at least Jasper, Emmett, and Edwards never flirt back.

I turned around only to see Lauren, with a way too short red dress, almost six inch stripper shoes, and with her big boobs almost sticking out. I gave a her a fake smile.

"Thank you" I told her in the nicest voice I could try.

"So tell me" She said as she sat down beside me "How are you and Edward, I'm pretty sure he must give you a lot of unicorns at night huh?" She asked me with her big brown eyes.

"I think that's only between him and I" I asnwered her

"Well, he is a very handsome man, Bella. If I were you I would make sure I knew everything about him" She said

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you heard the saying keep you friends close but your enemies close?"

"I have, but what does that have to do with him?"

"Maybe in your case it would be keep your husband close and your enemy closer"

"I'm not following you"

"You'll see."

And with that she stood up and walked away to her new boyfriend.

We got home late that night, we got ready for bed and like always nothing-sex-happend. I knew that me and Edward were becoming distant from eachother and I didn't want that to happend, I loved him too much, even if I wasn't capable of actually showing in it in other ways. But the truth was that I did loved him.

I checked my blackberry and I noticed I had a message from Alice.

From:Alice [1-212-569-1354]

To:Bella [1-212-416-5642]

Don't forget you

up at 10 a.m be ready. Will go'

shopping with Rose. =]

Love you,Alice

I smiled I have been dying to shop specially with Alice and Rose, they were my best friends in the whole world. And tomorrow I was determined to tell them both about my biggest secret. I knew I could trust them and even thought this was a very dangerous decision I knew I had to do it.

I lay on my bed, all the lights were off as I was driffting to sleep Lauren's words passed through my mind.

_In your case it would be keep you husband close and your enemy closer._

Dum, dum, dum. Haha. Well I hope you all like this chapter and remember REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW.

Any questions please PM me.

And I can't wait til the next chapter. How would Rose and Alice react when they know the truth about Bella?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets are out

**CHAPTER 5**

**BPOV**

I woke up from a very good night sleep, I looked at Edward, he looked as handsome as always. I got up to take a shower and to get ready for my shopping date with Alice and Rose and of course the truth that I had planned on telling them.

"Sweetie wake up " I told Edward, he looked so beautiful laying down sleeping.

"Are you going out with Alice and Rose?"

"Yes I will be back soon nothing past 12, promise"

"I'll call Emmett and Jasper, go catch some brunch."

"Love you" And with that I left that house. I finally got to the mall a few minutes later, I headed down to the food court and there they were.

"Looking good " Rosa said "How do you get those curves?"

"Work" I said laughing aha

"Bella, where do you work, I mean we been friends since god knows when and you never want to talk about it I mean you are not a prostitute right?" Alice said.

"Nooo, its just hard to explain I mean it's not your typical job .." This was so hard to tell them I was crazy into thinking it was an easy thing to do. "I mean I don't know.."

"Cut the crap Bella, you don't get those curves so easy and that ability to lie hasn't developed to a good extent, just tell us what company yours is ?" Rose said

"You know?" I asked shocked "How?!"

"I'm in charge of who's in and who's out and even who is who's job" Alice said

"And I'm in charge of the technology behind the weapons and bombs, that and I been sleeping with the boss." Rose said with a smirk on her face.

"Omg why didn't you guys tell me ?! I been going thruough hell with no one to talk to ?" I said

"Sorry you know,bosses orders " Alice said "The good thing is now we will be working together with of course, Victoria, they are giving us a new assignment and well were in it together the four of us sadly it can't be the three of us."

"Who knows the details?" I asked

"Victoria.." Rose said with a tone that was to kill.

Everyone knew Victoria, she was the boss's main lady and she was having sex everyday with him, not like Rose, Rose only did it for fun, Victoria did it to benefit herself. She was now executive agent for our firm. Our phones rang at the same time , it was a text from the boss he wanted us in the main headquarters in 20 minutes, we got all of our stuff ready and we left to the headquarters.

**EPOV**

I had finally decided to tell my best friends, Emmett and Jasper about my job. Something told me they knew already I had accidentally seen a file from an agent last week and that agent look a lot like Jasper and I wanted to know if they knew something, sometimes I needed my boys to talk to after a long day at work. I met up with them at brunch at the Plaza.

"Sup Eddie!" Emmett greeted me as I sat down in the table.

"Sup, how you guys doing ? I haven't seen you in a week." I said, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Well you see Eddie boy, the girls in Columbia are unbelievable" Jasper said with a smile on he's face.

That was all I needed to know. The firm had sent two agents to Columbia last week to kill a narc that had crossed the line with one of my boss's friends. I now knew they were agents.

"Soo how long have you guys being working with the same firm as me ?" I asked them with a huge grin on my face.

"Whatt?! Man ! No wonder your so toned I had no idea you worked there too. Wait ! How did you know?" Emmett said shocked.

"I guess I did my research well"

"Man that's great, you see sometimes you need someone to talk to and you have no one, and plus Jasper here is so sentimental it's hard to talk to him about things sometimes" Emmett said as we both laughed at Jasper. In that moment I felt my phone vibrated it was my assistant.

The boss wanted me in the office for a job.

"Shit.. gotta go man boss needs me " I said as I got up.

"Meeting tomorrow night at my house just us man !"

"Emmett you live with your mother !" Jasper said shaking he's head.

"Don't offend her she is a first class lady you know!" I heard Emmett said as I left.

* * *

Hello readers ! I cannot believe that it's been more than two years since I last logged in this site. But I am back and I WILL finish this story I am working on the next chapter already , can't wait until and I posted a **NEW STORY** it is a Breaking Dawn Continuation, called** SUNSET, **it's on my profile go check it out and please go check it out and please** REVIEWWWW** yay fill me with **REVIEWS** love you all !


End file.
